Oristorias
by Nasuasda
Summary: Colección de historias de diferentes personajes de Harry Potter. Desde personajes tan finos como los Malfoy (o Percy), a personajes más sencillos y humildes como Luna, Harry. Para EstrellaBlank
1. Chapter 1

Como dije hace tiempo (parece que pasaron años), el AI del grupo del whatsapp tenía que sufrir. Estrellita de mi vida de mi corazón, no lo tomes a mal, pero tenía que "regalarte" un dramón para que sufrieras. Mañana seguiré subiendo (esta vez sí), tus diferentes regalos, a ver si me da tiempo a uno por día.

* * *

25 de diciembre. Día en el que millones de muggles hablaban de paz y amor a los demás. Día en el que niños de todo el mundo, emocionados, recibían sus regalos de Navidad.

Tonterías.

Para Draco el 25 de diciembre era diferente, fue el día en el que volvió a verla y, por primera vez, la vio como ella era realmente.

 _¿Pelo tan enredado que parecía un arbusto marrón y medio muerto pegado a la cabeza de alguien? Por supuesto. ¿Dientes ridículamente perfectos después de que Mandame Pomfrey se los acortara mágicamente? Obvio. ¿Estúpida aura de los típicos héroes trágicos que provoca que todo el mundo la adore? No podía faltar._

 _Y lo que pensó después casi consiguió que se golpeara. Sin duda, se golpeó mentalmente. Su cabello era único, haciendo que él se fijará en ella incluso antes de saber que era ella. Sonreía a una niña (de cabello tan horrendo como el propio y de un rojo zanahoria horrible), su sonrisa era tan cálida que se le encogió un poco el corazón al verla._

La nieve caía mientras él recordaba.

 _Primero ella se había vuelto hacia toda la gente que los rodeaba en pleno callejón Diagon, buscando a quién fuera que la estaba observando. Después se fijo en él. Supo el momento exacto en el que lo reconoció. Sus ojos se agradaron y un brillo de reconocimiento pasó por ellos. Luego lo miró como hacía años que no lo miraba nadie, sin odio ni rencor. La odió por no temerle, la odió porque no lo odiara a él._

 _Después se odió a sí mismo al descubrir que necesitaba esa sonrisa._

Draco creía recordar que estaba en el London Bridge, era un puente hermoso. Ella se lo había mostrado cuando, poco a poco, habían dejado la relación cortés de dos viejos compañeros de colegio a dos colegas que pasan tiempo juntos porque están cómodos con el otro.

Nunca pensó que llegaría a estar alguna vez cómodo con ella. Nunca pensó que ella arriesgaría su vida para salvarlo a él, dejando a una pequeña niña de horrible pelo rojizo y a un pequeño bebé de ojos castaños atrás. Nunca creyó que lloraría mientras era testigo de cómo la vida abandonaba sus ojos. Tampoco imaginó que él pensaría en acabar con su propia vida, nunca se creyó tan cobarde.

Ahora, mientra caía al vacío, tenía la certeza de que la felicidad jamás fue hecha para alguien como él.


	2. Chapter 2

Día nuevo, capi nuevo. Ahora empezamos ya con el regalo-regalo, el de verdad y el que espero con todo mi corazoncito que le guste a Estrella. Y seguimos con el drama, espero que necesitéis usar pañuelos :P By the way, ¿qué mejor manera de empezar que con una historia que trabajamos juntas?

* * *

Es una broma, te dices. Y tiene que serlo: una broma, un sueño. Es una maldita pesadilla. Una pesadilla que no puede ser cierta, vuelves a repetirte.

Cierras los ojos y vuelves a verla. Con los ojos llenos de vida —tan verdes como el césped húmedo recién cortado—, con el pelo oscuro y sus rizos finos —tan oscuro y alborotado que George bromea diciendo que su pelo es un "agujero negro"—. Vuelves a ver su piel de ébano de un dorado brillante cuando la ilumina el sol —y que ella adora resaltar llevando vestidos blancos—.

Recuerdas el parque en el que os conocisteis y cómo ella llevaba un vestido claro de vuelo. Recuerdas que tú llevabas una botella de whisky de fuego oculta en la chaqueta. Recuerdas sus palabras, que no entendiste al principio.

—¿Quién contrataría como cisne blanco a una negra?

Recuerdas su sonrisa, tan blanca en contraste con su piel. Recuerdas su risa, tan parecida a un pavo graznando. Recuerdas su optimismo, cómo hizo que poco a poco te deshicieras de la culpabilidad por la muerte de Fred.

Casi puedes ver sus brillantes ojos verdes abiertos por la sorpresa otra vez. Y sonríes sin darte cuenta. Es gracioso saber que cuando ella te reprochó por lo raro que te comportabas, nunca pensó que podrías ser un mago. Después recuerdas su cara iluminada por la emoción y deseosa de ver más "trucos de magia".

—Oh, Audrey... —escuchas un sollozo no muy lejos de ti y vuelves de tu sopor.

El ataúd de tu esposa te da la bienvenida de nuevo a la realidad. Es grande, demasiado grande para que pueda albergar el pequeño cuerpo de tu mujer.

Tus ojos arden por las lágrimas, éstas corren por tus mejillas.

No, es falso. Mentira. Ella no está muerta.

Cierras los ojos y sacudes las cabeza.

Vas a despertarte, lo sabes. Abrirás los ojos en cualquier momento, tirarás el despertador contra la pared y después lo arreglarás, como todos los días. Probablemente será martes, son los peores días de la semana. Audrey se estirará como una gata en su lado de la cama y ronroneará un _Bueno_ _s días_. Entonces se levantará y te invitará a ducharte con ella; tú, como todos los días, gruñirás un _Es tarde_ y te unirás a ella en cuanto escuches el grifo de la ducha. Después prepararás el desayuno, dos tostadas con mermelada y dos vasos, uno con leche y otro con zumo, para cada uno. Lucy saldrá de su habitación sobándose los ojos y abrazando su osito de peluche para desayunar obedientemente. Molly se quejará y dirá que quiere probar algo diferente y entonces su madre le responderá: _Cuando seas mayor, comerás lo que tú quieras,_ y le dará un cariñoso beso en la coronilla. No pasará mucho tiempo hasta que Oliver llame a la puerta para cuidar a las niñas por el resto del día, así tú podrás acompañar a Audrey a su escuela de baile y tú irás a trabajar al Ministerio.

Exactamente eso pasará. Como todos los días. Como cada día desde hace más de ocho años.

Como tenía que ser.

—¿Papá?

Notas un insistente tirón en tu mano derecha y el borde de tu abrigo. Miras hacia abajo y se te rompe el corazón un poquito más.

Caes de rodillas. Las niñas te miran con ojos llorosos y la ingenuidad de quién no sabe qué está pasando. Molly tiene sus mismos ojos verdes y Lucy se parece tanto a ella, incluso en las arruguitas que se le forman en la frente cuando hace un mohín.

—¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde está mamá?

—¡¿Quiero a mamá?!

¿Qué les dices a tus hijas cuando han perdido a su madre siendo tan pequeñas? ¿Qué les dices a tus hijas para reconfortarlas cuando tu estás tan roto como ellas? ¿Cómo les explicas que mamá no volverá a leerles un cuento ni a tararearles una nana? ¿Cómo les dices que su madre está muerta y su cuerpo ha quedado tan irreconocible después del accidente que ni siquiera han dejado abierto su ataúd para que podáis despediros de ella y no de un trozo de madera?

La respuesta es simple, no puedes.

—Mamá ha tenido que irse, pero volveréis a verla. —Oliver te aprieta el hombro en gesto de apoyo—. ¿Por qué no vamos a tomar un helado y me contáis lo que le diréis a mamá cuando la veáis de nuevo?


End file.
